Taboo Feelings
by Kenpokid
Summary: Who says love has to be accepted by anyone else but you and your lover? Expect yaoi, yuri, incest, Pokephillia, and so on.


**A/N: Alright, time for yet another oneshot between chapters of Death Changes Things (which I really should change the title of). This time it's Gold/Latias. I'd been thinking of the pair for a while (before I even thought of anything I've posted here!), but never got around to it. Well, here goes! POV: Gold**

"Good job, Latias!" I said as the red-and-white dragon knocked out Lance's Dragonite for what felt like the tenth time. She beamed at me, then flew to my side.

"Gold, why do you constantly challenge me?" the Dragon Master asked me, "You don't get stronger by defeating someone weaker than you."

I thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know a stronger trainer than you... Besides... Him," I finished quietly, thinking of the young teenager atop Mount Silver. "I'm not at his level of skill yet, he's beaten us every time."

Lance hesitated for a moment, then handed me a strange crystal. "Here. This Soul Dew increases an Eon Pokemon's power, meaning that if Latias holds it, she can easily defeat much stronger Pokemon." He put the unconscious dragon into its Poke Ball. "I don't need it anymore... My Latios disliked me, so I released him."

I stared at the gift. "Th-than-" I started, but then Lance stopped me, telling me to go heal up my Pokemon.

Latias floated behind me quietly as I walked to the Pokemon Center in the League building. I didn't think this was odd, because she hardly ever talks. Sometimes, I wondered if she couldn't use telepathy, or if she was just shy.

I sat on my bed with Latias floating next to me. "You can sit down, you know, if floating makes you tired," I offered. She nodded appreciatively and sat next to me. "How come you're always so quiet?" I asked finally, after three months of being her Trainer.

**Well... I never know what to say, to be perfectly honest,** said a telepathic voice in my head that I assumed to be her. **Why do you ask?**

"Well..." I began, "Sometimes it feels weird to be in complete silence." Just then, my PokeGear rang. "Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Hi, Gold, it's me, your mo-"

I walked downstairs. "I'm right here, Mom," I sighed, rolling my eyes. My mother turned slowly to me and hung up the phone. "...Of course you are," she said, not even the slightest hint of embarrassment on her face.

I slapped a hand to my face and went back upstairs. "Anyway, if you ever _want_ to start a conversation, it's fine." I remembered something and pulled the Soul Dew out of my backpack. "I never gave this to you, did I?" I said, handing it to the dragon.

Now, normally I thought she was a bit cute, but the way she curiously stared at the Soul Dew made her, for lack of a better term, _freakin' adorable_. I laughed a tiny laugh, making her look at me. **What?** She asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, just how adorable you look when you're studying something," I said very bluntly. I noticed a very small blush creep across her face. "Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just think you looked a bit cuter than usual, that's all," I said, trying to make her feel better. I sat next to her and hugged her. "Hm... What do ya say tomorrow, we climb Mt. Silver, and see if we can beat Red?"

It was a very difficult battle, but we managed to pull it off. I don't know how we pulled through the battle with his Lapras. Red was still silent, of course, but he looked at me, evidently surprised that anyone had beaten him. I smiled and held out my hand to shake his and thank him for the battle, but he just slapped some money into my hand and walked off back into the mountain. "We did it!" I said, just realizing that I had become the most powerful Trainer in Kanto and Johto. Latias smiled, hugging me tightly. Her face was a bit red – err, the part that's normally white, that is.

I returned the hug, then started walking down the path back to the Pokemon Center. It was a bit dark, so we decided to spend the night. By the way, if any Trainers are reading this, every Pokemon Center has a little room you can rent if it's nighttime behind the counter, just ask Nurse Joy. Anyway, I handed Latias an Oran Berry, lying on the bed. "You did great today," I said tiredly, "really great..."

I woke up the next morning to a claw gently moving across my stomach. I opened one eye and saw Latias was cuddling me. Now, normally, this would just be a cute moment to me, but... She kind of looked... I don't know... A bit pretty? I smacked myself a bit hard. 'Get a hold of yourself, Gold!' I thought angrily, 'She's a Pokemon!'

My thoughts then turned to the fact that my father was actually a Gallade, which normally didn't bother me. After all, Gallade were _more_ than human...

'Ah, but Latias is also greater than any human,' an annoying voice said in the back of my mind, 'So it's really the same thing...'

'She's not even humanoid!' another part of my mind said.

'That doesn't mean you can't love her, and she can't love you,' the first voice said.

I shook my head. I was going _crazy_... I gently moved her claw off of me, making her roll over. For the love of Arceus, what was going _on_ with me...?

I decided to step outside and call my mom. "Hey, Mom... I have a bit of a problem..." I explained what I thought was going on, and she really gave it some thought.

"Well, wait until you know if she shares your feelings," she said wisely, "and if she does, it's perfectly fine."

Thanking her, I hung up and walked back in to see Latias seeming to chat with Nurse Joy. The pink-haired woman was nodding, saying "yes, go on...", and seemingly answering questions, like, "it's fine if he feels the same way." Latias looked up and saw me, rushing over and practically tackling me into a hug.

"Woah, easy there, girl," I said, patting her on the head, feeling a little awkward. I mean, she'd done it before at home, but in public... This was a bit different. I noticed she had her cheek to mine. I never noticed before, but her scales had a weird sort of sweet scent to them. "Hey, you can get off me now," I said after about five minutes.

She blushed quite a bit and floated up, allowing me to stand. "Hey, what do you say we just spend a day together, you and me, without fighting?" I said, "I think it's important to have a bond between a Trainer and their Pokemon."

My Pokemon nodded, and so the two of us started towards Celadon City to buy some daily vitamins, since we were running low. "What kind do you want?" I asked her, "Zinc, Iron, what?"

She pointed to some Carbos, so I bought a couple bottles. I also bought some Potions and TMS, for just-in-case. We stepped outside, me sipping a lemonade, her, a fresh water. "Say, what were you and Joy talking about?" I asked her, making her blush slightly.

**Err... Just some personal problems,** she muttered telepathically. I noticed she was looking at me hard before saying it, then turning away.

"Are you feeling alright? This morning when I woke up, you were cuddling me... You're usually a bit affectionate, but not to the point that you climb into the bed I'm sleeping in," I said. I was finally getting a bit of stuff off my chest, which felt great.

**...Umm... Gold... No matter what, you'll treat me the same, right...?** she telepathically whimpered, with plenty of shyness in her voice.

"Of course," I said, throwing away my empty bottle, "Why would I-"

She pulled me behind the building and pressed her mouth to mine in a rough kiss. I was caught off-guard, but I admit I didn't try to stop her in the middle of it. When she finally pulled away, she told me, **That's why you would.**

I looked at her, her face bright red. I could hear both our hearts racing. "Latias, I-I love you too," I said, hugging her tightly, then returning the kiss.

I can hardly remember the rest of that day, only that it was one of the best of my life...

**A/N: Hehe, I bet some of you may have expected something more after the kisses... If you wanna extend it, feel free, I consider all my writing under the creative commons license (meaning if you want to edit them, go ahead, just give credit for my base!)**


End file.
